


Susceptibilidad

by ntl209



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntl209/pseuds/ntl209
Summary: Una provocación sin intención se convierte en algo más personal, consciente y confuso.
Kudos: 2





	Susceptibilidad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

••1••

Golpear.

Golpear, pisar con la suela del zapato.

Golpear.

Golpear, pisar con una recién descubierta impaciencia.

Golpear.

Golpear el suelo con sus pies.

Era lo único que podía hacer para pasar el tiempo.

Golpear, golpear, PISOTEAR.

¿Por que lo oía como si estuviera pegado a su oído?

¿Por qué le importaba aquel incesante sonido y no cuando a su gato se le ocurría treparse a su hombro e incomodarlo al no quedarse quieto?

Golpear, golpear, golpear, golpear...

No escuchaba ni las respiraciones a parte de la suya, ni movimientos que la ropa obviaba al hacer ruido.

Era como si lo desconectara, como si su cerebro bloqueara todo ruido a excepción del pisoteo contínuo.

Porque el resto no importaba en aquel momento.

Su cabeza, él...

No oía nada más que las pisadas.

* * *

¿Te vas a detener, Naruto?

¿Detendrás tus ruidosas pisadas que quiebran mis orejas?

¿Por qué no lo haces?

¿Por qué no simplemente te ordenas detenerte y lo cumples de una buena vez?

¿Cuál es la necesitad de romper el silencio todo el maldito tiempo con cualquier sonido o palabra?

* * *

—¿Pue...? —Exhaló, con lentitud y frustración—. ¿...parar eso?

Su murmullo se escuchó claramente en el vacío salón de clases.

* * *

El rubio detuvo su caminata, tan repentinamente como había comenzado horas atrás.

Lo miró, miró al Uchiha con confusión, con molestia, con ganas de fastidiarlo más.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle lo que tenía que hacer?

Sasuke nunca le hablaba, o casi. Si contaba el suceso de horas atrás, cuando le había llamado "dobe", entre otras pocas palabras a las que no había prestado atención. Ya que se había centrado en esa, y solo en esa palabra tan característica, que solo él parecía decir bien.

Era la primera ocasión en la que le pedía algo, la primera vez que él, Naruto, lograba irritarlo hasta el punto de obtener una reacción más allá de un gruñido o un "dobe" suyo; hasta el punto en que su acto, su estoicidad, su postura, su rostro, llegara a romperse.

El rubio había entrado en donde dominaba, como siempre hacía; lo provocó, lo llamó rival en su mente, lo desafió, lo molestó tal y como le gustaba hacerlo.

Y ganó.

Porque finalmente, el Uchiha alzaba la vista, lo miraba de verdad, lo notaba.

Y aunque siguiera siendo por sentirse obligado, lo hizo de una manera más sorprendente, más distinta.

Sasuke lo quiso detener porque se cansó.

No peleó siquiera, no le siguió el juego, no lo ignoró.

Se cansó de los juegos del rubio, se cansó de soportarle. Así que decidió hablarle, callarle, corregirle.

Un dolor de cabeza amenazaba con venir, a la vez que el azabache trataba de enfocarse en un sonido más... tranquilo para él.

* * *

Reanudó su anterior actividad, continuó caminando por el cuarto, rompiendo el silencio al rozar los bancos, las sillas vacías, al pisar fuerte, al pisotear.

Porque por supuesto que no lo había hecho minutos atrás; no había hecho tanto ruido hasta el punto de ser insoportable; no había pisoteado como lo haría una persona furiosa. Así que le sorprendió que el azabache le callara por el simple hecho de caminar.

De todos modos, ¿cómo Sasuke podría haber oído con tanta claridad sus pisadas, como si estuvieran sucediéndose a volumen máximo, a continuación de sus oídos, una vez y otra vez, y otra vez?

Naruto pisó como pensó que molestaría al Uchiha. Fuerte, y más fuerte, y pisoteó.

Se sentía... bien.

Como un ganador.

Sentía que él tenía el control, cuando antes ninguno de los dos lo tenía pero aún así el Uchiha ganaba cada batalla, ya sea ruidosa o silenciosa, grande o insignificante...

Se sentía realizado, satisfecho.

Pero quería más.

* * *

Sakura no había dicho palabra alguna durante el intercambio. Probablemente por hallarse admirando a su Sasuke o por andar tan aburrida que solo quería ver aquella interacción que quebraba el silencio que la molestaba, pues no se atrevía a hablarle al azabache y sencillamente estaba enojada con el rubio.

Nada nuevo en ella, en conclusión.

* * *

Para Sasuke, los pasos se oían como si la madera que los recibiera fuera metal, hierro o algo parecido. Parecían ecos, que cada vez más cerca lo perseguían, cada vez más repetitivos, cada vez más ruidosos, cada vez más insistentes... cada vez más amenazantes... Y, a diferencia de los comunes, nunca parecían cesar ni menguar.

Al momento siguiente, Uzumaki Naruto pasó frente a donde Uchiha Sasuke estaba sentado. Sus manos, que siempre unidas en un gran puño cubrían su afilada barbilla, se habían movido hacia sus mejillas, apretándolas como si las quisiera romper cual frágil cristal o simple almohadón... Con tal de olvidar aquel molesto pero significativo sonido y solo sentir el dolor y nada más que el dolor.

Pero todavía no sentía nada: los pasos lo seguían molestando. Ahora también le latía la cabeza y sentía que en cualquier segundo explotaría.

Y sí, Naruto veía que no solo estaba irritado, sino furioso, con ganas de lastimar a alguien, a sí mismo o romper algo con tal de sofocar, reemplazar y olvidar el sonido que por alguna razón lo atormentaba.

Se detuvo, justo frente donde estaba sentado Sasuke.

* * *

La escena se les hacía familiar, ambos lo admitían.

Se miraban a los ojos, en sus respectivas posiciones, parecidas a las de horas atrás... Sasuke sentado, apartando la mirada, intentando ignorar a todos, y Naruto parado, su rostro prácticamente gritando "mírame"...

Quizá les parecería imposible hacer todo aquello sin recordar que sus labios y lenguas habían estado en contacto de una manera accidental y asquerosa por el hecho de compartir saliva por primera vez con quien más detestaban, y para joderlos a ambos aún más, con ambas bocas abiertas.

* * *

¿Interés? No.

¿Preocupación? Tampoco.

Solo era su simple curiosidad actuando de nuevo.

Naruto apoyó, vacilante, su mano izquierda en el hombro de Sasuke, quien le agarró la muñeca con algo de fuerza y la apartó de él con brusquedad.

—¿¡Pero qué te pasa, teme?!

—No... me toques —dijo, sin haber levantado la cabeza en ningún momento.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese dar una protesta, su sensei había llegado... y caído en la trampa que Naruto rato atrás había armado.

—Hmm… ¿Cómo se los planteo?... Mi primera impresión de ustedes es que son una bola de idiotas.

* * *

••2••

Había pasado ya una semana desde que conocieron a Kakashi-sensei y solo realizaban misiones de rango D, que consistían en arreglar jardines, atrapar gatos y hacer demases actividades que aburrían y fastidiaban a Naruto.

—¿¡No ves que estás arrancando flores además de las malas hierbas?! —gritó Sakura, parando de rastrillar y dándole un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

El aludido hizo una mueca: no lo había notado.

Por querer mostrarle a Sasuke que sacaba más que él, ni siquiera prestaba atención a qué planta estaba arrancando, si eran flores o malas hierbas.

Y, al recordar a Sasuke, Naruto volteó a mirarlo para percatarse de que ni siquiera había alzado la cabeza para ver el desastre que había hecho, cosa que le frustró.

Porque no lo miró.

A veces sentía lo injusto que era el hecho de que mostrara más fácil sus emociones, mientras que el Uchiha siempre tenía el rostro en blanco, serio, y quizás aquella pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia o presunción que tanto le molestaba.

Y, frustrado, molesto, en un impulso repentino, fue hacia donde estaba Sasuke y se lanzó sobre él, tumbándolo en el suelo.

—¿¡Pero que estás haciendo, idiota?! —Intentó apartar al rubio, pero él no se movió.

Como respuesta a su pregunta, Naruto le dio un puñetazo.

—¡Suéltalo, Naruto! —gritó Sakura, soltando el rastrillo y empezando a caminar hacia ambos chicos.

—¡No te metas en esto, Sakura-chan! —gritó, ya casi no pudiendo impedir que Sasuke escapase o se defendiese.

El ruido de las pisadas, que cada vez se oían más cerca, los distrajo parcialmente, ya que ni Sasuke ni Naruto disminuyeron por completo su forcejeo. Sin embargo Sakura, al suponer que venía alguien a enterarse del alboroto, supuso que aquella persona se encargaría de separar a sus compañeros, por lo que solo se preocupó de aguardar a que llegase.

Sin apuro, Kakashi caminó hacia donde estaban el rubio y el azabache para agarrar al primero de su abrigo naranja y sacarlo de arriba del segundo, como si solo se tratara de una bolsa de plumas.

—Naruto, mantente alejado de Sasuke. Hablarás con él cuando terminemos la misión —Le advirtió, empujándolo hacia las hierbas malas y flores que solo el rubio podria haber apilado.

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo, y Sakura y Kakashi ya se habían marchado.

Tenían que hablar, después de todo.

Se hallaba apoyado en un árbol, de brazos cruzados, con los ojos negros cerrados y el viento moviendo sus negros cabellos, junto con el flequillo que antes tapaba parte su banda.

Respiraba hondo, intentando mantener la paciencia, porque el Uzumaki aún no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna para destruir el silencio que entre ambos había, quebrado solo por el sonido que el viento hacía además de provocar que las ramas de los árboles se mecieran...

—¿Qué?

Sasuke estaba seguro de haber escuchado al rubio murmurar algo. Casi anotaba en su lista mental de sucesos memorables que Naruto había murmurado... Juraba que era la primera vez que lo oía (o creía oírlo) hablar bajo, sin gritar.

—Pe... perdona —Se estaba obligando a decirlo, porque solo quería que la incómoda charla terminara para luego ignorar al azabache por un tiempo o algo menos difícil... considerando que lo tendría que ver muy seguido al compartir equipo.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos, para que de inmediato se enfrentaran a los azules que apenas se veían, debido a que Naruto miraba hacia abajo y el pelo rubio los tapaba un poco.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron al unísono.

Era la misma simple pregunta, pero cada uno esperaba una diferente respuesta.

—¿Qué por qué, qué? —Indignación, no sentía nada más que indignación—. ¡Fuiste el raro que enloqueció primero!

—Y me pegaste —señaló.

—¡No antes de intentar hablarte, ttebayo! —Naruto dio tres furiosos pasos hacia Sasuke.

—¿¡Cómo iba a saber, cuando me tocaste el hombro, que querías hablar?!

Vaciló.

¿Hacía falta decirlo?

Quizá así el idiota dejaría de interrogarle.

—¡Estaba teniendo un mal día!

—¿Y eso fue por...?

No le creía lo suficiente, lo notó.

—Aunque no lo creas, estaba nervioso por conocer a nuestro sensei y a las dos personas que serían mis compañeros.

_Sasuke... ¿nervioso?_

—Y parece que olvidaste que me pegaste y ataste... Aún no sé por qué.

_Porque quería arruinar tu reputación, quería que quedaras como un idiota ante Sakura-chan... y probablemente toda la aldea..._

_Perdón._

—Y después a nuestro sensei se le ocurrió llegar tres o cuatro horas tarde. Y yo solo quería que terminara el día porque me dolía la cabeza... Y hasta el más mínimo sonido me molestaba.

_Y yo solo me lancé a pegarle, mientras él apenas me había apartado la mano como cualquier persona normal lo haría ante alguien de poca confianza que invade su espacio personal..._

—¡Así que... perdón! —Aquello último lo dijo con sarcasmo, pero no del todo...

Porque la disculpa tenía algo de sinceridad.

El rubio se rascó la nuca y alzó la cabeza, intentando encontrar la mirada de Sasuke para mirarlo a los ojos mientras se disculpaba.

—Perdón también, pero la próxima... —Suspiró mientras giraba sus ojos y cabeza hacia otra dirección— avisa cuando te sientas mal.

* * *

••3••

¿Tolerables? Capaz. Porque desde aquel día no fueron así el uno con el otro.

Sus peleas habituales parecían las de dos amigos que de toda la vida se conocían.

Porque la inusual conexión que compartían no se podía romper facilmente.

Lo que Naruto siempre llamó "rivalidad" comenzó a cambiar a una amistad que años atrás pudieron haber tenido si, en el muelle, tan solo uno de los dos hubiera hecho algo más que fruncir el ceño o sacar la lengua. Si solo uno de los dos se hubiera acercado a conversar; si se hubieran sonreído, inclusive.

Naruto pasaba caminando y, al oír las pisadas sobre el césped, Sasuke había alzado y girado la cabeza hacia él, desde donde estaba sentado contemplando las tranquilas aguas con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza.

Aquel día ambos se habían mirado brevemente, porque el rubio giró la cabeza lo más pronto posible y se fue a paso rápido, no sin antes sacar la lengua y expresar nerviosismo y frustración...

Aún lo recordaba con vergüenza.

**Author's Note:**

> Resumiendo, creo que sería comprensible que (en el día en que se presentaron a Kakashi) Sasuke se enojara y fuera más susceptible, suponiendo que sintiera todo lo que sintiera.


End file.
